The present invention relates to an automatic tape splicer for connecting two separate tapes by using a splicing tape, and more particularly to a device for feeding the splicing tape, which is used in the tape splicer.
Automatic tape splicers for joining two separate tapes are well known in the art. For instance, such automatic tape splicers are utilized for connecting a magnetic tape with a leader tape. Upon use of the tape splicers, an adhesive splicing tape is employed to be applied onto the adjacent ends of the tapes to be spliced. The adhesive splicing tape is supplied by using a splicing tape feeding device.
One example of the splicing tape feeding device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,279 issued on Jan. 13, 1987. The splicing tape feeding device described therein includes a stationary block, an applicator arm and a movable block operatively connected with the applicator arm. The movable block is moved by one end of the applicator arm toward the stationary block while retaining a splicing tape thereon. The other end of the applicator arm urges the splicing tape against two adjacent ends of tape on a reaction bed.
However, in such the splicing tape feeding device, upon an advancing or retracting movement of the movable block relative to the stationary block, the splicing tape is likely to be slackened between the stationary block and the movable block. The slackened splicing tape disturbs the feeding of the splicing tape.